Come Away With Me
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Misty has fallen head over heels in love with Cordelia. But the beautiful Supreme has a secret. And when Cordelia warns Misty to keep her distance, it only makes her want her more. As they embark on a passionate love affair, Misty discovers more about thier own disires. As well as the dark secrets her headmistress keeps hidden from veiw. BDSM and Smut warning.
1. CH1 - I don't do the girlfriend thing

Misty's POV:

''Okay, so let's play a game.'' I laughed.

''Go on.'' Cordelia replied, edging forward on her bar stool.

It came as a surprise when the headmistress had knocked on my door that morning. We hadn't really spoken since the Seven Wonders. Since Cordelia had brought me out of my Hell that is. But that morning the Supreme had asked me to join her for drinks, and I was in no position to refuse. Besides… I really liked her. I took another sip of my cocktail.

''I'll ask you three questions, and you have to answer them honestly.'' I said.

''I love this game.'' The Supreme continued, her new eyes darkening.

''Okay… Are you truly happy as the Supreme?'' I asked.

''Ha! Yes, who wouldn't be, I love the power it gives me, Misty. Ask me another, that one was futile.'' Cordelia laughed, waving her hand.

''How many times have you been in love Miss Cordelia?'' I braved the question, throwing back the rest of my drink.

Cordelia's body stiffened. I hoped I hadn't offended her.

''I don't know…a few I guess. There was Hank, obviously. '' I cut Cordelia's sentence.

''What about… the girls?'' I breathed.

''Who I bring home really isn't any of your concern Misty.'' The Supreme said; her posture stiffening again as she eyed the floor.

I began to formulate my reply but my brain was fogged from the drink. I had decided tequila-based cocktails were not my thing. I looked at Cordelia and hopped she wasn't mad.

''My turn.'' She said, clapping her hands together.

''Wait, what about my third question?'' I asked.

''The 'my one night-stands' question was your third. My turn. Have _you_ ever been with a girl?'' The Supreme asked.

I spluttered into my drink and tried to compose myself. Cordelia smirked.

''No. I haven't.'' I said as nonchalantly as I could.

The look on Cordelia's face then wasn't what I expected. She looked almost… upset. She peered at me over the rim of her glasses.

''Do you think you might? If you ever had the chance?'' The Supreme's manner changed. She now seemed hopeful.

''I don't know. Are you hitting on me Miss Cordelia?'' I asked, raising an eyebrow.

''No Misty, I'm not hitting on you… besides, I don't do the girlfriend thing.'' Cordelia took another sip of her drink.

''You don't?'' I asked.

Oh shit, I shouldn't have said that.

''No… I have acquired tastes Misty.'' The Supreme said, raising her eyebrows at me again.

''Acquired tastes? So you tie your women up before you make love to them?'' I joked, confident with drink.

''Something like that.'' Cordelia said darkly, paying the bar maid.

Holy cow, I was kidding.

''Come on, let's go.'' Cordelia said, lacing her fingers into mine.

I blushed at the endearment and stood with her. My head swam suddenly… Hmm, tequila.

''Shit, careful Misty.'' Cordelia said, holding me upright.

I looked up into her dark eyes. Gods, she was beautiful. For the first time in a long time, I wanted to be kissed. I looked at her mouth. She looked at mine.

''Misty I… you should steer clear of me.'' The Supreme sighed, stepping back.

Though she kept a firm grip on my hand.

''Why? You know I like you.'' I pressed, not wanting her to let me go.

''Do you really want to know?'' Cordelia said once we were outside in the cold night air.

I nodded.

''I can show you.'' She said, stepping closer.

I nodded again.

''Do you trust me?'' She asked, tucking a tendril of fallen hair behind my ear.

''Yes.'' I breathed.

And then she moved forwards, pushing me into the wall with a thump. Grabbing my wrists, she held them firmly above my head and kissed me.

''Cordelia.'' I breathed.

It was harsh and uncaring and wholly unexpected, but it felt so… right. I kissed her back, trying to wrestle my hands free so I could hold her, but she kept her grip firm, holding me against the wall with her hips as she trailed kisses down my neck.

''Ahh, Cordelia, please. I want to touch you.'' I moaned.

''No.'' She said, biting down on my bottom lip…hard.

It hurt but the pain was exquisite. She tightened her grip on my hands and raised those tell-tale eyebrows.

''There's a fine line between pleasure and pain Miss Day. I'm going to have fun teaching you.'' She whispered.

Whoa, what?

''Then show me.'' I breathe without hesitation.

The bar was minutes from the academy. Cordelia smirked and grasped my wrist, as we walked briskly back home. She didn't look at me once, though I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Was she completely unaffected by the kiss? I know I was still reeling. I touched my still-swollen lips.

''Come.'' She said, unlocking the door with a bite of her lower lip.

The statement was simple but it sounded like she was saying something else entirely.

''Upstairs. Now.'' She commanded.

''Yes.'' I breathed, her power completely overcoming me.

I walked up the stairs behind her, my eyes transfixed on her confident stride. When she reached the bedroom she slammed the door hard behind us.

''I'm angry Misty.'' She said, turning around to face me.

''Oh.'' I whispered, unable to look her in the eye.

''I'd like to punish you Misty. And I will soon.'' She whispered.

I had lost the ability to speak. She walked forwards, her hips swaying as she bit the edge of her black-rimmed glasses.

''Bed.'' She commanded.

My knees buckled and I fell onto the bed behind me. Placing her glasses on the bedside cabinet she took something that resembled rope out of her skirt pocket.

''Turn around.'' She said.

I turned and brought my knees up underneath myself so I was kneeling on the bed. Suddenly, she yanked my blouse over my head. I gasped audibly and I hear her laugh. She unzips my skirt and I shuffle out of it. Oh god, this is it. She is going to make love to me. She slams her palm against the bed post hard, making me jump.

''I don't make love, Misty. I fuck. I will spank you because your 'one night stand' comment displeased me. And then… then I will fuck you.'' She whispered, plaiting my hair down my back.

''Cordelia I… enlighten me then.'' I groan, my voice unrecognisable, laced with desire.

She yanked my hair back so our faces were almost touching. Almost.

''And… its Miss Goode.'' She hissed, biting her bottom lip, her eyes wide.

Suddenly, she pulled my hands behind my back… And then she tied them.

Holy fuck.


	2. CH2 - Don't make it more than I can bear

A soft slap to my behind causes me to jut forwards onto my palms. I let out a yelp, but the slap wasn't painful.

''Oh Misty, we've only just begun. You're lucky I'm only using my hand.'' Cordelia laughs.

Fuck me, what else would she be using? My mind runs wild as I feel the Supreme crawl onto the bed next to me, though I don't dare to look at her. My whole body crawls as she caresses my behind.

''Look at me.'' She commands.

Holy shit, it's like she can read my mind. Then I realise… she can.

''Are you okay?'' She whispers.

I nod, biting my bottom lip as she caresses my behind slowly. Another slap comes out of nowhere. I cry out again, but not from pain. From pleasure.

''Again.'' I breathe, the tequila making me more confident.

I want her to slap me again. Cordelia looks shocked by the statement but she does it again. Three more soft slaps and then she stops. She unties the cord around my wrists and gently pushes me so I fall back on the mattress.

''Won't be needing these.'' She says, as she drags my panties down my thighs.

Shit, she really intimidates me. I sit up on my elbows to look at her, but with another gentle shove I fall back against the mattress. Cordelia kneels and pulls her dress over her head before straddling my hips.

''Oh fuck, Cordelia please.'' I moan as she drags her fingers up and down the apex of my legs.

She slaps me hard on the thigh.

''Miss Goode.'' She growls.

''Miss Goode, please.'' I gasp.

''What, Misty?'' She smirks, moving down my legs and drawling tight circles around my core with her thumb.

''Miss Goode, I… oh fuck.'' I groan as she pushes a finger inside me.

''Beg me Misty. Beg me to fuck you.'' She snaps, keeping her finger still.

''Fuck me.'' I say as she slams into me.

I arch my back as she continues to pump her fingers in and out, in a relentless rhythm. I reach forwards to hold her arms but she stops.

''Don't. Don't touch me... Not unless your fucking me.'' She says, her cheeks flushing.

I nod and settle back down. She replaces her fingers with her tongue and it's all I can do to keep from lacing my fingers into her hair. Soft and hard flicks of her tongue overpower me and it's not long before I can feel myself quicken.

''Faster please, oh god, faster!'' I scream, trying desperately not to touch her.

Suddenly, she stops and sucks hard on my bundle of nerves, making my whole body convulse.

''Cordelia!'' I scream as I reach my climax and I come, legs locking over the Supreme's back, my insides all a quiver.

I groan as she finishes and I sit up panting.

''You called me Cordelia.'' She says breathlessly.

''Because that's your name.'' I say, rolling my eyes at her.

''Did you just roll your eyes at me Misty?'' She whispers, her eyes darkening.

Oh shit. My heart thumps once against my ribcage.

''Yes.'' I whisper.

''I would take you over my knee again Misty, but quite frankly I'd rather you fuck me.'' She says, pulling me back down.

''Fuck me with your mouth. Now.'' She commands.

''I… I don't know what I'm doing.'' I whisper.

''You will.'' She says playfully, pushing my shoulders down.

And I obey, settling between her thighs and pulling her soaking panties away from her core. I begin my assault, dragging my tongue along her clitoris hard, copying her actions.

''Fuck, Misty, oh god.'' She purrs, her hips bucking.

I reach up to take hold of her hips but she grabs my wrists, pulling them behind my back. I continue to fuck her as she ties my hands again with the same wire-like cord she used before. What is it with all this tying up? She laces her fingers into my hair to hold me in place, her hips bucking wildly.

''Misty!'' She groans as I feel her pulsate around my tongue.

I sit up and bite my bottom lip, satisfied with what I've achieved.

''That was amazing.'' Cordelia whispers, untying my hands.

I rub my wrists to rid them of the mark the cord has left. I go to touch her again, to kiss her, but she pushes me away. I realise I haven't kissed her since we left the bar.

''Why don't you want me to touch you?'' I ask.

''You just did didn't you?'' She laughs nervously.

''You know that's not what I mean.'' I start.

''Careful.'' She hisses.

Careful? Of what? She scares me when she threatens like this.

''Goodnight Misty.'' She says, not looking at me.

I get the impression that she wants me to leave. I don't want to go.

''I wanted to stay with you.'' I whisper.

Tears prick behind my eyes. shit, why am I crying?

''I know. But I told you Misty… I don't do the girlfriend thing.'' She says, still not looking at me.

''Um… okay.'' I whisper, crawling off the bed and pulling my underwear on.

I hold my discarded clothes against my chest in case I meet anyone in the hallway.

''Misty?'' Cordelia asks as I reach for the door handle.

''Yes?'' I say, hopeful that she's changed her mind.

She beckons with her forefinger and mouths 'come here.' I walk towards the bed and she pulls me into a searing kiss. I want to run my fingers through her hair, to touch her face, her body, but she holds my wrists to either side of my hips. I don't know why she won't let me touch her.

''Please.'' I whisper against her mouth, pulling at my wrists.

She pulls away and lets me go. I stumble backwards, reeling.

''Goodnight Misty.'' She says, looking down at her legs crossed underneath her.

I leave without another word. But my head is filled with them. Why did she hit me? Why couldn't I sleep with her? Why can't I touch her?

_I don't do the girlfriend thing, Misty._

_I don't make love. I fuck._

_You should steer clear of me._

Her words run clear in my head as I walk quietly back to my room. I encounter no witch on my journey, thank goodness. I pull back my sheets and fall into bed. I can smell her skin on mine and it comforts me some. But for some unknown reason, I just want to cry. I choke back a tear. I love her. I've admitted it. I've loved her since I first laid eyes on her. I shut my eyes and surrender myself to my grief, wondering if she can ever love me back. This woman whose demons run wild in her head but are now also, chasing mine.


	3. CH3 - Politicize my own endeavours

The next day my class was taken by Cordelia. Although a member of the esteemed council, I still have much to learn and take classes along with the other fifty-some witches. Cordelia never usually teaches anymore as she is always busy with her duties as Supreme, but today when I walked into the class, she was there.

I had hoped to avoid her at all costs at least for a few days so I could get my head around things. No such luck. I take my seat and flush crimson, looking up at her through my lashes. But she isn't looking back at me. And when she finally does see me, she smiles sweetly as if what happened last night was just a dream. Perhaps it was.

''Miss Day, what did I just say?'' Cordelia snaps and the whole room jolts.

Shit, I wasn't listening. Eyes front, Misty!

''Um… I'm sorry I wasn't um… listening Cordelia.'' I whisper.

''It's Miss Goode to you Misty.'' She says; a hint of a smirk on her lips.

Definitely _hadn't _imagined last night, then.

''Sorry Miss Goode.'' I reply softly, scowling at her.

The class continues and she never looks my way once. I can't concentrate, flinching every time she speaks. What is this power she holds over me? She is as beautiful as she is domineering. I am quick to leave when the bell sounds but her voice pulls me back.

''You can wait here, Miss Day.'' She calls, snapping her fingers as you might at a dog, though she never looks my way.

The other students my age leave the room, leaving me alone with Cordelia.

''How are you this morning?'' She asks, sitting atop my desk, her skirt riding up slightly as she does, revealing her perfectly toned alabaster legs.

My muscles clench somewhere deep in my belly. Gods she is so beautiful.

''Fine.'' I reply.

''Not sore at all?'' She smirks.

Shit, did she really just say that? I flush fifty shades of red.

''No… Miss Goode.'' I purr, looking up at her with a bite of my lip.

''Careful Misty Day, or I will take you here on my desk and I don't care who walks in.'' She hisses.

''Why don't you then?'' I challenge, my heart leaping at the thought.

''Because you have another lesson in, oh let's see, ten minutes?'' She says, pretending to check a wristwatch that doesn't exist.

She hops off my desk but I grab her wrist, tugging her back to me. I want to kiss her but she has other ideas. Lifting me up by my waist she puts me atop the table. I reach forwards to touch her but she grabs my wrists, bringing them forwards as she ties them with… that cord, that she removes from her breast pocket.

''Miss Goode.'' I plead, but she only ties it tighter.

She takes a ruler out of her back pocket and slaps it once across my backside. Although I am still fully clothed, it hurts.

''Don't, please don't hit me.'' I think I'm going to cry.

Cordelia stops. And then I realise… I want to please her.

''Keep going.'' I groan.

''Are you sure?'' She says nervously.

''Again!'' I stammer.

And she does, five times more before discarding the ruler across the room and pushing me down on the table.

''I'm going to fuck you now Misty. It's going to be quick, baby.'' She husks.

I nod and she undoes the button on my jeans, pulling them and my panties past my now smarting behind and to my knees. And suddenly, she's inside me.

''Fuck, Delia!'' I moan as my muscles clench around her expert fingers.

She slaps my leg. Shit, Miss Goode. I must remember, I must remember.

''That's it baby.'' She whispers as I feel my insides quicken.

I thrust my hips as she continues. She slams her hand down on the table next to me, making me jump. She laughs at my reaction, showing all her pearly white teeth. God, she is so intimidating. But so, so beautiful.

''Come on, come for me Misty.'' She says, pushing her thumb against my clit.

I cry out as my orgasm seizes me. I lay quivering and shaking as Cordelia re-dresses me, kissing my belly softly as she does. I look down. I take the opportunity and reach forwards, cupping her soft face in my tied hands. She grabs hold of them to pull them away but she just holds them there. Tears form in her eyes. She reaches up and unties me, placing my hands back in my lap.

''You'll miss your next class Misty.'' She says, kissing the palm of my hand and walking towards her desk.

''Why do you do this?'' I shout.

''Misty, keep it down!'' She hisses, spinning around.

''No, no I won't keep it down!'' I weep, tears spilling down my cheeks.

''Misty I can't… explain this now.'' She says.

I want more than anything for her to come to me, to hold me but she just won't. And I'm left a mess on the table top.

''I love you Cordelia. Please, I need you.'' I weep.

She looks at me but she does nothing. She says nothing.

''You're supposed to say something at that point.'' I hiss; my sadness turning into anger.

She just shrugs and stares at the floor.

''Why won't you let me touch you?'' I say.

The bell sounds cutting me off. Clearly, I'm getting no response so I hop off the table, embarrassed, and leave without another word. I head up to my bedroom and this time, I do cry. Horrible, chest-heaving sobs that leave my body drained and cold. I turn my music up deafeningly loud so no one can hear me cry.

I stay this way until nightfall, when there is a soft knock at my door.

'Go away Cordelia.'' I say, knowing it is her.

''Please, Misty, we need to talk.'' She groans.

I say nothing but she comes in anyway. I turn to face the wall but I feel her perch on the edge of my bed. She takes my hand unexpectedly. I grip it tightly and sit up, not wanting to let her go. I grip her hand until my knuckles turn white but neither of us says anything. I want more than anything to hold her, her simple touch so intoxicating.

''Stay with me tonight.'' I whisper, but it sounds like a plea.

''I can't.'' she says, sounding almost pained.

''Why not?'' I press on.

''Lay down, face the wall, away from me.'' She says, but not harshly.

I do as I'm told and she slides into the bed next to me. Our bodies don't touch. She takes a deep breath.

''This is the way I am Misty.'' She whispers into the dark.

''Tell me why.'' I whisper.

''When I left Hank I began a relationship with a woman. This was all she wanted and it was all I needed, just sex. No emotions, nothing.'' She said.

''Go on.'' I whispered, not wanting her to hear me cry.

''I don't want to fall in love again Misty. I can't have my heart broken again, I just can't. I wanted a family, a baby, but it just wasn't meant to happen for me. This… the sex, all the kinky stuff. This is all I need now. I can't love you Misty. I'm so sorry.'' She says.

Neither of us speaks for what I assume is a good half an hour. My tears dry of their own accord across my cheeks and I finally stop crying. I ache all over. When I am certain she is asleep I turn over gently. Even in sleep she is as beautiful as ever. I love her so.

I slink my hand under the duvet and hold her waist softly. She groans slightly in her sleep at the unwanted contact, but she doesn't move. I move my head carefully across the pillow and press my lips against hers. Her eyes flash open and she pulls away, rolling over and pulling the covers up over her shoulders. There is a black silence before she whispers;

''I want to love you Misty, but I can't.''


	4. CH4 - Stay with me, please

Misty's POV:

It was 7:00am in New Orleans. The birds had just begun their morning song and hint of sunlight spilled through the curtains and onto the wooden bedroom floor. The house was just beginning to stir, with witches ready to begin their day but for me, it was something else entirely that woke me from my slumber.

It was Cordelia. And she was talking in her sleep. Soft, unheard words tumbled from her lips and I leaned closer, just trying to make out what she was saying. I wanted to wake her, for her distress was apparent. But I lay still. Eventually, she settled again and I was able to let out the breath I had been holding. I still couldn't believe she'd spent the night with me.

I had to do something. I had to leave. Things would only get worse if I stayed. I knew from the start that I didn't belong here, now so more than ever. I sat up slowly, so as not to wake the sleeping Supreme. Reaching into my bedside draw I pulled out a notepad and pen.

_Cordelia,_

_I'm no good with words so I'll try my best. I don't want you to think what you told me last night in any way lessens my affection for you because it doesn't. I love you, Cordelia, I love you so much. But I don't know if I can be everything you need. I have gone back to the swamp where I belong. I'm sorry it has to be this way but I can't stay, not knowing that the person I love most in the world doesn't love me back. I hope you find someone who can make you happy and be everything you need. And I'm sorry that that person cannot be me._

'_Ladies know what to guard against because they read novels that tell them of these tricks.' _

_All my love,_

_Misty _

I stole the quote from one of Cordelia's favourite novels, Tess, knowing it would make sense to her. Laying the piece of paper atop my pillow I got up and dressed in five minutes flat. Throwing the few things that I own into my shoulder bag I made for the door. But not before taking one last look at Delia, knowing it could be for the last time.

I passed Zoe on the stairs. She took one look at my over-packed bag and forlorn expression and her jaw hit the floor. I ran and didn't look back, knowing she would only try to convince me to stay. Slamming the door behind me I made my way down the steps and out into the street. When I reached the end of the road I stopped to wrap Stevie's shawl around my shoulders. And I looked back. For a split second I looked back.

And Cordelia was standing at my window, my note in her hand and a pained look on her face. She placed her hand against the glinting glass and a single tear rolled down my cheek.

''Please don't leave me.'' She mouthed, her bottom lip trembling.

I wanted to turn back, to run to her, to hold her in my arms and never let her go. But then I remembered what she said last night.

_I can't love you Misty._

I turned on my heel and walked, faster and faster until I broke into a run. I was running away from myself, from the very real possibility that I might turn back. I knew the way to my swamp and that was all. I knew full well that the journey would take an hour at least but that was okay. I needed time to think.

_I don't want to fall in love again._

_This is all I need now._

_This was all she wanted, and it was all I needed._

I waded through the overgrown grass, tears spilling down my cheeks. I stumbled, I fell and I cursed. My legs hurt, my sides hurt and when I reached my front door I pushed it so hard that I fell through with a thump on the wooden floor.

''Misty!'' Cordelia cried.

''What… are you… doing here?'' I wept uncontrollably.

''I took the car, you can't leave me Misty, I won't let you.'' She said, falling to her knees in front of me.

She lunged forwards and grabbed my shoulders, holding me upright. Her dark eyes burnt into mine. Anger tore across her face.

''Cordelia, I'm sorry… please don't…'' I began.

But she was quicker. She pressed her lips to mine before I could utter another word. She released her grip on my shoulders and held my face with her hand, using the other to pull me closer. I could taste my tears on her lips and I was still sobbing violently, but I didn't care. She was really here, holding me the way I wanted her too. I resisted the urge to touch her, knowing it would surely send her packing.

''It's okay Misty.'' She whispered, taking my hands and placing them on her hips.

I could see the distress on her face, how much it was hurting her. I wondered how it must feel to be rejected by everyone who you thought loved you.

''We'll take things slow.'' I said.

Cordelia nodded, kissing me again. I let go of her hips and brought them up to her face. She whimpered softly, but she let me. I brushed my thumb over her bottom lip and she smiled.

''Isn't so bad huh?'' I whispered.

''It's not that…'' She said.

I let my hand fall away from her face and rested them in my lap, ready to listen to whatever she had to say.

''I'm scared of loving you Misty. I've been pushed away by everyone. I don't think my heart could take another fall.'' She said.

''I'd never leave you Cordelia.'' I said, holding her hands tightly.

''But you did.'' She said; her eyes wide and tearful.

A pang of guilt washed over me and I began to cry again.

''I'm so sorry Cordelia.'' I said, pulling her into my arms.

''I don't think we've ever hugged.'' She said, her stiffened frame relaxing only slightly.

''I'm willing to compromise. What we did Cordelia I… I didn't hate it exactly.'' I murmured.

''And I'm beginning to enjoy this.'' She said, holding me tighter.

We spent the evening on my little sofa, under a blanket drinking tea with honey. At one point, Cordelia even rested her head in my lap and let me play with her hair. I was exhausted from crying though. As I began to drift off, Cordelia sat up.

She kissed me again but this time, she didn't stop. Running her hands down my body, she lifted my dress over my head. I let my body fall backwards on the sofa so she was sitting astride me. She deposited my dress and hers on the floor and began trailing kisses down my sternum. I reached down and lifted her chin up with my finger.

''No whips and chains right?'' I laughed nervously.

''No… well, not yet.'' She smiled.

I wasn't intimidated by this. I would be willing to try anything for her.

''I love you Cordelia.'' I said.

She stopped and tried to process the words she wasn't used to.

''I know.'' She whispered finally and as she continued to trail kisses, my heart sunk a little in my chest.


	5. CH5 - So kiss me

Misty's POV:

When I woke up the next morning Cordelia was nowhere to be seen. I sat up and looked around, still dazed and confused with sleep. The sun was high in the sky so I knew it must be later in the day than I thought.

''Cordelia?'' I called, rubbing sleep from my eyes.

I Stepped out of bed and my foot made a crunch on the wooden floor. I blinked twice as my eyes focused. A trail of autumn leaves ran from my bed and to the door. I smiled from ear to ear and my heart leapt. Wrapping my shawl around my shoulders I made for the door. It was a beautiful day and when I stepped outside, I could see that the trail lead down through the overgrown grass, over the stones and all the way to the lake where my old treehouse was.

''Cordelia, where are ya?'' I called, hearing soft music in the distance.

I waded through the grass, following the leaves and I came to the clearing. I could see the treehouse, I could see the lake. I could see my old tire swing hanging by a slacking rope. I saw a blanket with a basket and my radio. But where was Cordelia? Suddenly, I felt soft hands over my eyes.

''Guess who?'' She laughed.

''Ya scared me!'' I laughed, turning round and pulling her close.

She fidgeted at the endearment but she didn't pull away this time. Instead, she held my hands tightly and kissed me, which suited me just fine.

''Did you do all this?'' I said, pointing at the picnic.

''Yep, and I called Zoe at the academy. She and Queenie can handle everything there for today.'' She smiled.

We sat down and Cordelia turned up the radio. It wasn't Stevie, but I sure liked Cordelia's music. She popped a strawberry in my mouth and we laughed like children. I got off the blanket and wandered over to my old treehouse. I touched the poor, withered trunk and sighed. It was no longer useable and the tire-swing that hung from it was probably dangerous, but I swung on it anyway while Cordelia pushed me. We laughed and I felt like a child again.

''I enjoyed last night Misty.'' She said, looking out over the lake as she pushed me back and forth, bringing me back to reality.

I swallowed hard and blushed.

''Me too… I wish it could always be like that.'' I pressed.

''Can we try something?'' Cordelia asked, stopping the swing and looking at me.

''Of course.'' I said, but my heart hammered in my chest.

She took my hand and led me back to the blanket. I kneeled down as she moved the radio to atop the basket.

''I love this song.'' She said, turning the volume up a little.

''Sixpence none the richer.'' I said; it was one of the only other bands I knew apart from Fleetwood Mac.

''Kiss me.'' She said.

I was dazed for a minute, not knowing whether she was referring to the song's title or asking me to pursue the statement.

''Kiss me.'' She said again, and I did.

_Kiss me out on the bearded barley__  
__Nightly, beside the green, green grass__  
__Swing, swing, swing the spinning step__  
__You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress_

Cordelia laughed, pulling my dress over my head and lying me down. I flushed as I was wearing nothing under that dress. I lent up to kiss the Supreme again but she pressed me back down with a shake of her head. Her eyes turned from brown to black and she smiled a wicked smile.

''You have to learn to keep still, Misty.'' She said, making my muscles clench deep in my belly.

She reached into the picnic basket and pulled out two pieces of rope. Where the heck had she got them from?

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me_

''What are we doing, Miss Goode?'' I said, trying to cover the worry in my voice with lust.

Her bright eyes widened at my words. She said nothing but caressed my bear legs as she tied my ankles together with a simple bow. She smiled at her work.

''Hold out your hands.'' She commanded.

Unable to refuse I pressed my wrists together as if in prayer and she tied those too. There was a glint in her eye as she reached into the basket for a second time. She pulled out a long handled implement with a soft paddle at the end.

''What is that?'' I said, trying to sit and unable to hide the fear in my voice this time.

''Riding crop.'' Cordelia said with a quick raise of her eyebrow.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house__  
__Swing me upon its hanging tire__  
__Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat__  
__We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

She ran the implement down between my breasts making me throw my head back and whimper.

''Cordelia.'' I groaned.

With a quick flick of her wrist, the implement made a hard slap just below my navel. All my nerves stood to attention and I released a small yelp. It hurt like fuck.

''Miss Goode.'' She said, biting her lip.

She stalked around me like a tigress, a lioness, flicking me with the crop every so often. Once, twice on my breasts. It stung, but there was something pleasurable about the pain.

''I'd like you to do that again please… Miss Goode.'' I said in a moment of bravery.

Her eyes glistened as she stood up and dropped the riding crop.

''No.'' She said plainly, smirking at me.

''Please, Miss Goode.'' I groaned, pulling at my restraints.

She began to unbutton the white dress of mine that she was wearing, looking at me all the time, her dark eyes not leaving mine. I was writhing on the floor in front of her. She was in complete control.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me_

__The Supreme stood over me before lowering herself onto my hips, bucking them slightly and making me groan. She placed her hands either side of my head, lowering her chest so her breasts graced mine. She ran her fingers up and down my body, brushing against my core ever so slightly, making me convulse.

''Please Miss Goode.'' I begged her.

''Please what, Misty?'' She said, rubbing my clit with her palm.

''Fuck me… please, just fuck me.'' I screamed.

She smiled and thrust two fingers inside me. I cried out, feeling my climax building already.

''Yes, oh god, faster!'' I screamed, knowing there was no one around except her to hear me.

I reached down and with a nod of her head I began to toy with Cordelia.

''Misty…'' she groaned, throwing her head back and moving her hips in circles.

''Come for me, Miss Goode.'' I whispered, my words sending her over the edge and me with her.

Cordelia fell on top of me, resting her head on my heaving chest. I brought my tied wrists down over her head and held her the best I could. We lay this way for time uncountable. I felt her tears trickle down my breasts.

''Delia? Are ya crying?'' I asked, sitting up so she was sitting in my lap with my arms tied around her.

She began to untie my ankles and wrists.

''Did I hurt you?'' She asked, looking at the red marks now covering my body and wiping her eyes frantically with the back of her hand.

''No… on the contrary, I very much enjoyed it Miss Goode.'' I whispered.

She smiled up at me making my heart flutter.

''I am in awe of you Miss Day.'' She said.

Placing the riding crop and the ties back in the basket she lay back in the afternoon sun. The sun glistened on her alabaster skin, the sudden warmth bringing it out in gooseflesh. She shut her eyes and took soft breaths through her parted lips. Her blonde hair fanned out behind her head and blew softly in the summer wind. I let my eyes travel over her body for a few precious moments.

''You're so beautiful.'' I breathed.

''No I'm not.'' She said shaking her head, but not opening her eyes.

''Yes, you are Cordelia. And I love you, very much.'' I said, laying down next to her and draping one arm over her waist.

''I know… I.'' She began.

''Yes?'' I said, my voice raising several octaves.

''I know.''

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight__  
__Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand__  
__Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance__  
__Silver moon's sparkling__  
__So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_

_So kiss me_


	6. CH6 - Touched by your presence, dear

Misty's POV:

I drove us home the next afternoon. We had hoped to stay at the swamp for longer but Cordelia said she'd feel like Fiona if she was away for much longer.

''Cordelia, that's the third time you've checked your phone since we've got in the car.'' I said, turning into our street.

''I know, just making sure Zoe hasn't called or anything.'' She brushed it off with a wave of her hand.

I pulled into the parking space outside the academy and Cordelia unbuckled her belt.

''Hey.'' I said, catching her arm before she got out.

She turned back and I kissed her hard, winding my fingers into her hair to bring her closer.

''I'm always touched by your presence, dear.'' She laughed, quoting the old Blondie song.

Zoe yanked the door open hard, a worried look on her face. It took me by surprise, I hadn't even seen her open the gates.

''Zoe? What's wrong?'' Cordelia said, hopping out of the car after her.

''Someone in the youngest year just tried Descensum!'' She said; running back up the steps and into the academy.

''Shit!'' Cordelia shouted, following her inside.

Knowing Cordelia could bring the child back like she did me, I left her too it and began unpacking the car; Cordelia's two heavy suitcases and my little bag. I laughed to myself and carried them through the open door and up the stairs. I stopped to drop my bag in my room but I didn't. I carried my things and Cordelia's into her room.

After putting them away in her wardrobe I sat on the bed and listened to some music of Cordelia's. I didn't have any lessons until later anyway. After around half an hour Cordelia re-emerged looking flushed.

''Did you manage to bring her back?'' I asked, crossing my legs underneath me.

She blinked twice at me.

''Yes… why are you on my bed?'' She flushed.

''Sorry I was just… well I was putting your things away.'' I said.

Didn't she want me in her room? I began to panic.

''I need to get changed, I have a meeting.'' Cordelia said, walking into the en suit and turning on the shower.

''A meetin'? Ya didn't say.'' I called, climbing off the bed.

''Do I have to tell you everything?'' Cordelia snapped, undressing.

''No I didn't mean… I'll go.'' I said, twisting the door knob.

Cordelia didn't reply. I waited until she'd shut the bathroom door before removing my things from her wardrobe and taking them back to mine. Why was she acting so strange?

''Misty, are you in there?'' Cordelia called through my door later that afternoon.

''Yes!'' I said, a little too excitedly.

''Remember you have a lesson this afternoon. I won't be back until later… I'll come and see you tonight.'' She called.

''Um… Okay. Cordelia?'' I asked.

''Yes Misty?'' She said, sounding rushed and flustered.

''I love you.'' I breathed.

I waited for a reply. There wasn't one. I waited until I heard her footsteps down the stairs and I walked to the window. She got in her car and started the engine. I wanted her to look up at me, to wave at least but she didn't. She checked her phone once and toyed with her makeup in the visor mirror. I smiled, she looked so beautiful.

Then, unexpectedly, she turned left out of the road. She said she was going to a meeting. I didn't know much about New Orleans but I'm pretty sure the city centre was that way. Now I didn't mean to pry, but something in me said that Cordelia wasn't telling the whole economical truth about where she was going.

''Zoe?'' I called, rushing from the room.

''Yes? Misty, I've been looking for you, you have a lesson.'' She said.

''I know, but this is urgent. Can I borrow your car?'' I asked.

''Misty… I've seen you're driving and, you do have a lesson. Miss Cordelia left me in charge.'' She said.

''Please? Like I said, it's urgent.'' I pleaded.

''Okay, but Miss Cordelia won't be happy.'' Zoe sighed, pulling her car keys from her back pocket.

''Thank ya Zoe, and don't worry I'll explain it all to Delia, I promise.'' I smiled, leaving her on the stairs and heading for her car.

I climbed into the 4x4 and looked nervously at all the buttons and screens and levers.

''Wow… that's intense.'' I said, starting the engine and forgetting the rest of it.

I drove left out of the road as Cordelia had and kept going. Eventually I saw a sign that read 'town centre.' And I knew something must be up. Cordelia's meetings were usually held in big tall office-like buildings a long way from the academy. There was nowhere in town for meetings of this kind anyway.

I drove right to the centre of town before turning back. I told myself that she may have gone shopping beforehand… until I saw her black Audi A3 parked outside a restaurant. My heart leapt into my throat. What would she be doing in a restaurant? I parked up next to her car and made my way through the foyer.

''Excuse me ma'am, do you have a reservation?'' A tall dark waiter stopped me.

''No…I just… my girlfriend is in here.'' I said, trying to push past him.

''Now, wait a minute, you can't go in without a reservation.'' He said, holding my shoulders to stop me from going any further.

But I didn't need too. I looked over to the far corner. Sat by the fire was Cordelia and opposite her, a very tall, dark haired woman. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I knew exactly who she was, with a black bob and red lips that smirked every time she spoke.

It was Maria Lockhart. The woman who had seduced Cordelia after she'd left Hank. Cordelia had told me enough about her to know she was not a very nice person. She was the reason Cordelia had all these fucked up feelings. I felt anger rise in the pit of my stomach, even though I didn't know the woman. Maria blew smoke from her cigarette through her parted lips with a stern expression on her face. And it looked like Cordelia was crying.

I pushed past the waiter with all my might and stormed over to the pair. Cordelia looked up and her eyes were wide with horror.

''Misty?'' She stammered.

''So this is the little swamp witch?'' Said Maria, standing and extending the hand in which she held her cigarette.

Her eyes possessed mine and she raised her black eyebrows quickly. She was mocking me.

''Misty, I think we should go…'' Cordelia began.

I looked down at the table to see Cordelia's untouched cocktail. Without thinking I reached down and picked it up. I looked at the drink once before throwing it over Maria without a second thought.

''You little cow.'' She began, but Cordelia was quicker.

She grabbed me by the wrist and marched me from the restaurant and into the cold night air. I yanked my wrist away and stormed off ahead of her, tears streaming down my face.

''Misty, I can explain, please don't leave!'' Cordelia yelled.

''Just don't Cordelia, I can't… hear this now!'' I wept.

''Don't you fucking leave me!'' Cordelia screamed, the pain in her voice hitting me like lightning and stopping me dead in my tracks.

She caught up with me and grabbed my arm, yanking me round to face her. Tears had washed her make up away and it looked like she had been crying for a long time.

''What the fuck were you doing with her?'' I spat.

''I went back.'' Cordelia said, hanging her head in shame.

''When?'' I asked.

''Two weeks ago. She called tonight and asked if I wanted to see her. I had to go Misty I had to tell her…'' She began.

''Tell her what!'' I yelled.

''That I'd found someone. That I'd fallen in love… with someone.'' She whispered.

I wiped my eyes and said nothing for a few seconds. I wanted to hear her say it. My heart hammered against my chest. I stepped forwards and clasped her tearstained face in my ringed fingers. I brought my face to hers. I kissed her lips. Then she spoke softly against mine.

''That I'd fallen in love… with you. I love you Misty Day. I always have and… I always, always will.'' She whispered, our tears colliding on our cheeks.

I had no time to reply before a hard yank on my hair brought me to the ground.

''You'll pay for that, you little slut.'' Maria spat.


	7. CH7 - Nothing compares 2 U

Misty's POV:

I hit the ground hard, scraping my forearm along the brick wall beside me. Cordelia lashed out, pushing Maria weakly as I struggled to my feet. Maria brought her hand up in the air and Cordelia turned her head as she awaited the blow.

''Don't you fucking touch her!'' I screamed, catching hold of the older woman's wrist and twisting it round.

Cordelia stumbled backwards and began to cry. Maria turned her head to face me. Grabbing her other wrist I propelled her backwards into the wall with a loud crack.

''Get off me you little swamp rat!'' She spat.

Fuck, I'm stronger than I thought.

''You touch Cordelia again and I'll mash you!'' I hiss through gritted teeth.

''Let go of me!'' She screamed.

For a split second I let go of her wrists and hold her to the wall with my arm against her throat, making her head bounce off the wall once more.

''I don't need my magic, I'll do ya with my hands.'' I whispered, knowing I could easily break her like I did Madison.

Her face was turning blue.

''Misty, she's had enough!'' Cordelia shouted.

''I'm sorry.'' Maria croaked.

''I can't do SHIT with 'I'm sorry.''' I hissed.

A tear rolled off her face and slid down my arm. Maybe she really did have feelings for Cordelia. Maybe she was sorry. Then I remembered all she had done to the woman I loved, who had been incapable of loving... until now.

''It's your fault Delia's like this!'' I screamed; my face inches from hers.

''I'm sorry, please… let me go.'' She whispered.

I laughed in her face. A cold-hearted witch's laugh filled with anger and strength. It didn't sound like me and I didn't recognise my voice. I pressed my arm harder, but only for a split second. I bore my eyes into hers.

''Just remember, the second you're perceived as weak; you already are. You'd better pray we don't meet again. '' I hissed, releasing my arm and letting her fall to the floor, coughing and spluttering.

Quite a crowd had gathered now and on seeing them, I turned on my heel and walked away, grabbing Cordelia's hand and walking briskly to the cars.

''Straight home.'' I said, squeezing her hand once more.

Cordelia followed me back to the academy. I knew it was late when we got in and Zoe started giving Cordelia attitude.

''Were have you been? I thought you were going to a meeting?'' Zoe said in disbelief, eyeing Cordelia's strewn makeup and hair.

I was annoyed at this but then Zoe did look stressed, carrying armfuls of paperwork with Kyle behind her carrying more.

''I'm sorry Zoe, I'll explain later.'' Cordelia said, retreating backwards.

''And Misty missed her lessons again today because of you. You are definitely your mother's daughter!'' She said, regret filling her face immediately.

I stepped in front of Cordelia and pressed Zoe's car keys into her palm.

''Just don't.'' I mouthed.

I followed Cordelia up the stairs and into her bedroom. She slumped down into a chair and stared at herself in the dressing table mirror. I hated how the world had treated her. How they just didn't see what I saw.

''Don't listen to her Cordelia, she didn't mean it.'' I said, leaning against the doorframe.

There was a long pause before Cordelia took a deep, shaky breath and said;

''I love you Misty. But I'm no good for you… I'm no good for anyone.''

I lunged forwards and sat astride her, tipping the chair slightly. I let my mouth consume hers as I kissed away all of her sorrows. I loved this woman so much, why couldn't she see that?

''I love you more than anything in the entire world.'' I whispered against her lips, before standing and extending my hand and raising an eyebrow.

She took it and I led her to the bed, before pushing her down on the mattress and straddling her once more. I brought my hands from behind my back. In one I held a piece of rope, and in the other, the grey flogger.

''No.'' Cordelia said, snatching them away and discarding them on the floor.

Surprise registered on my face. Cordelia sat up on her elbows and I brought my head to hers. I went to kiss her but she caught my lip with her thumb.

''I want you, Misty. Only you.'' She said, turning us completely so she was on top.

''Cordelia.'' I groaned her name every which way I wanted.

She ripped her dress over her head while I untied my blouse. I fiddled with the string while Cordelia removed her plain white bra and panties.

''Here.'' She said, taking hold of my blouse and ripping it down the front, sending the multi-coloured buttons flying in all directions.

I laughed audibly, pulling the remaining material from behind my back.

''No bra Misty. I like it.'' Cordelia said, running her hand down my chest and making my hips twitch involuntarily.

She slid down my body, dragging my skirt with her but leaving my new red panties perfectly in place. I looked down at her. She was still so beautiful despite her strewn makeup and messy hair. God, I loved her.

I felt her wetness against my thigh as she dragged her body back up so she was sitting on my hips again. She bowed her head and took one of my nipples between her teeth and sucked gently.

''Ahh, Delia.'' I moaned, grabbing her hips tightly.

I slipped my hand down between us to give myself some relief but Delia caught my wrist and brought it back up.

''All in good time Misty.'' She said.

''Please, Cordelia, I need you inside me.'' I whispered.

She grinned up at me, her teeth still firmly around my nipple. She grabbed my hips and we sat up on our knees, our mouths locking once more in some erotic dance-macabre. She pressed her palm against my underwear and drew small circles around my clit.

''So wet already Misty, we've only just begun.'' She smiled, dragging my panties down my legs and discarding them on the floor with our other crumpled clothes.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close so we were nose to nose.

''Misty…'' She groaned as I thrust two fingers inside her.

I dragged them in and out, agonisingly slowly, hoping she would beg for more. But instead she mirrored my actions, pushing herself inside me with ease and rubbing at my little bundle of nerves with her thumb. I did the same.

''Faster Misty, oh god, harder!'' She called.

I picked up speed and she followed suit until we were panting with want and desire. It had never been this good, never. She pulled at my hair and screamed.

''Misty, I'm coming, I'm coming!'' She groaned, as I felt her muscles clench tightly.

My insides quickened as she found her release, screaming my name as she contracted around my fingers.

''Come for me Misty.'' She said, drawing tighter, harder circles around my clit with her thumb.

''Fuck, Cordelia!'' I called; bucking my hips and throwing my head back in ecstasy.

But before I knew it I was on my back again and Cordelia pushed another finger inside me. I was still coming down from my orgasm when I felt another building and lightning bolt speed.

''Again, Misty!'' Cordelia said, sending me over the edge for a second time.

She collapsed beside me, kissing me to absorb my cries as my body twitched and my breathing slowed. She reached down and dragged the duvet up and over us. She slipped one arm under me and another pulled me close so our limbs were intertwined.

''I love you Misty Day.'' She whispered softly against my lips.

''I love you Cordelia Goode.'' I replied; my voice laced with desire.

Suddenly, three loud bangs made us both jump as we realised, someone was at the door…


	8. CH8 - The dissapearance of the girl

Misty's POV:

''Crap!'' Cordelia shouted, scrambling from the bed.

I pulled the covers up over my head while Cordelia threw on her white robe as fast as she could. I heard her twist the door handle.

''I could hear you from all the way down the hall.'' I heard Queenie's voice scold Cordelia.

''Sorry.'' Cordelia mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

''Jesus Cordelia, only you would bring guys back to the academy in which you actually teach.'' She said sarcastically.

That did it. I'd had enough of people insulting Cordelia. I threw the covers back and jumped out of bed, yanking the door wider and leaning on the doorframe. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. Cordelia covered her face with her hands.

''I'm sorry… I… I'll go.'' Queenie said, her eyes running quickly over my body before making her way back down to her room in double quick time.

''Misty!'' Cordelia laughed, closing the door gently and scrambling back into bed.

I followed suit, kissing her deeply before covering my naked body with the duvet.

When I woke the next morning, Cordelia was already up and dressed. She perched on the edge of the bed smiling at me. I flushed, embarrassed.

''How long have you been sitting there?'' I asked.

''Not long enough.'' She replied with a wink.

''Oh shit, I have lessons today.'' I groaned.

''No, you don't. Anything you need to know about magic you can just ask me from now on.'' She said, checking her hair in the mirror.

''But if I'm not studyin' here anymore I'll have to give up my bedroom. Where oh where will I sleep?'' I said sarcastically.

''Funny. You need to get up, lunch is in an hour.'' She said, leaving the room.

Lunch was held in the new extension built onto the back of the academy, where a long table and benches could seat the fifty witches who boarded here. Cordelia sat at the head, with Zoe and Queenie one side and me the other. Queenie's eyes kept meeting mine in the most awkward manner possible. Staff came in and out with platters of food while I listened to the girls sat beside me.

''You should have heard it; we share the room next to her! The Headmistress of all people.'' One whispered.

I flushed scarlet. They were obviously talking about last night.

''I heard Miss Queenie talking to Miss Zoe this morning. Apparently it wasn't a guy.'' Another giggled.

My leg jerked under the table and caught Cordelia's.

''What is it?'' Cordelia asked me, placing a hand on my leg.

Shivers ran up my spine as I tried to suppress the feeling in the pit of my stomach and focus on the problem.

''_Everyone_ heard us.'' I whisper.

Cordelia looks down at her hands, flushing the same colour as me. I tried to ignore the conversations around me.

''She was supposed to teach a lesson this morning. She didn't show.'' I heard a girl from across the table.

''Lousy excuse for a Supreme if you ask me.'' Another replied.

I looked up from my plate and at Cordelia. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and no one had noticed. They just carried on their conversations, eating and drinking. Before I realised what I was doing I heard my own voice above the rest of them. And I was standing up.

''Hey!'' I shouted.

All fifty eyes were on me.

''How dare you all?'' I spluttered, tears threatening to fall.

''Misty, please, you don't have to do this.'' Cordelia whispered, pulling on my arm.

''Yes, yes I do. I am sick of this! No one appreciates ya!'' I say.

''Misty.'' Zoe warns.

''Before you all came here, you were outcasts, misfits. Because of Miss Cordelia you all belong, you all have a home. Everything she's done for you all! Jesus she… she saved my _life_.'' I whisper, my head bowed and my tears dripping onto the table in front of me.

Zoe takes hold of Cordelia's hand by way of apology. Queenie looks mortified. And so do the rest of the girls. For a room full of fifty witches, the silence was deafening. I push my chair back loudly and walk towards the door, feeling all the eyes on me. I turn back and glare in their general direction before slamming the door and storming up to Cordelia's bedroom.

Half an hour later, she joined me.

''I'm so sorry.'' I whisper, pulling her close and laying my head on her shoulder.

''Please don't Misty, don't cry for me, please.'' She says softly, wiping my tears from my eyes with the pad of her thumb.

''But I hate to see you like this. I hate to see them treat you this way. Why can nobody see what I see?'' I ask.

''Misty I'm just…''

''No Cordelia.'' I begin.

''Yes Misty! I'm an absolute failure! Failed marriage, lousy excuse for a Supreme, I heard the girls at the table this afternoon.'' She pauses and takes a deep breath.

I think she's going to cry again.

''I couldn't have a baby.'' She whispers and I feel her body stiffen with pain.

Suddenly, I have an idea. There are pro's. There are con's… but I have an idea.

''Come away with me then.'' I say.

''What? Where?'' She asks.

''Anywhere. Let's get away from here. Start a family, far away. We have the money.'' I say.

A smile spreads across Cordelia's whole face at the word family. I can see in her eyes how bad she wants this.

''I want to Misty, more than anything in the world...'' She sighs.

''I've always wanted a family of my own.'' I smile, feeling Cordelia's hand grip mine.

''You have?'' She says excitedly, her eyes dancing with joy.

''Of course, and we can. Just come away with me, please?'' I beg her.

''I just don't know. If I run, then I'm just Fiona.'' Cordelia says.

She thinks for a while, her lips parted slightly and her thumb underneath her chin. She sits up suddenly.

''We may not have to run away.'' She says.

''Cordelia?'' I ask.

''I can erase their memories, Zoe and the others. I could erase their memories… of us.'' She says simply.


	9. CH9 - Marry me then

Misty's POV:

Cordelia opens each door witch care. As she steps inside, she whispers the spell and yet another memory, happy or sad, has been erased.

''Sol et luna, ut resurgat, et oblivione delebitur memoria oportet, terra, spiritus, aqua et igne Spiritus auxilio, sic desidero.'' Cordelia whispers as she opens Queenie's door.

It is 6am. I stand at the top of the staircase, our suitcases beside, everything packed and planned down to a tee in just less than two weeks.

''This seems so wrong Misty. If I use magic to fulfil my every desire then I'm just…'' Cordelia begins.

''No, Cordelia. You are not Fiona. And this is good.'' I encourage.

When all the rooms have been entered, and each spell cast and each memory revoked, we take our bags and descend the staircase as quietly as we can, for we both knew that if anyone woke, we would be mere intruders now.

''That's everything.'' I say as I place the last bag into the car.

Cordelia turns and looks back at the academy once more.

''Off we go.'' I smile as I clamber into the car.

We drive for less than ten minutes, arriving at my swamp just before the dawn breaks. We haul the bags inside and slump exhausted on the small sofa. We vowed to use Cordelia's inheritance to renovate the place so as we could stay here… and even have a family.

''We did it Misty.'' Cordelia whispered, her thumb grazing my knuckle.

''We did it.'' I smile back.

''Misty… I have something for you.'' She says, reaching into her handbag.

''Delia? What is it?'' I ask her.

She hands me a small white envelope and I can't help but smile at the happiness visible behind her eyes. I open the letter carefully and read from the top.

''Is this?'' I begin to whisper.

''I've been accepted… for IVF.'' She smiles.

I remember her Supremacy meaning radiant health. She didn't tell me she was going ahead with the treatment yet, but I couldn't be angry with her, I was ecstatic.

''Cordelia! We're gonna have a baby!'' I shriek.

''Oh I hope this works.'' She says, clutching the letter back to her chest and standing.

I can't contain my excitement as I stand and grab her waist, spinning her around until we end up on our backs atop my bed.

''I love you Cordelia.'' I say, my smile hurting my cheeks.

''I love you more Misty.'' She says.

''I only contacted them a week ago. This arrived yesterday.'' She laughs.

''When's the first appointment?'' I ask.

''Tomorrow.'' She says simply.

''Tomorrow? Well at least we've got 9 months to sort this place out.'' I say.

''Or longer… if it doesn't work.'' She sighs.

''It will Cordelia. I just know it.'' I reassure her.

''I was gonna ask Zoe and Kyle to be god parents.'' She sighs.

I turn over and kiss her, not wanting to spoil the mood with such a thought. Cordelia sits up on her knees and brings me with her. She unties my dress and all I can think about is how much I love her.

''When you can see your unborn children in her eyes.'' I whisper.

''What?'' She smiles.

''Nothing.'' I reply, kissing her again.

She sits up and lays me down on the bed, running her hands up and down my skin. I let out little moans as she walks her fingers up and down the inside of my thighs.

''Ahh.'' I groan and I hear Cordelia smile.

''I love you Misty Day.'' Cordelia whispers.

''Please Cordelia, you're driving me insane.'' I groan as she deliberately runs her hand over my underwear.

She responds by pulling them down to my ankles so I can't move them. Not her usual rope-tie but this will do, I need her now.

''Shall I make you come like this?'' She says, pressing her hand against my clit and moving it in a circle.

''Yes, Cordelia, yes.'' I groan.

''Or like this?'' She says, pushing two fingers inside me.

I nod my head, she knows she can make me come any which way she wants.

''No… like this.'' She says, dipping her head and taking my bundle of nerves between her lips.

''Yes, please faster!'' I whisper, entangling my fingers in her hair.

She flicks her tongue and pushes two fingers inside me, making me cry out again. I can feel my orgasm building inside me, faster and faster, higher and higher. I scream out knowing we are totally alone.

''Let it go Misty.'' Cordelia whispers against me.

''Fuck!'' I scream as I come around her.

She sucks hard on my bundle of nerves, absorbing the quivers and contractions as she eases out of me.

''You are so beautiful.'' She whispers, crawling up to lay beside me.

''I want to spend the rest of my life with you Cordelia.'' I say, pulling her close.

''Marry me then.'' She whispers.


End file.
